


Welcome to Helsinki High School

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Jonathan Combs is Tired, Jonathan Combs plays Guitar, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Slice of Life, Sock is Cute, Sock is Sock, Teen Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: Sock expected a lot things from his new school, his new life, but Jonathan Combs was not one of them.Jonathan expected the same thing from his same old school, same old life, but a slightly murderous boy who wore skirts and laughed too loudly was not one of them.Or in which everyone is human and gay.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Welcome to Helsinki High School

Jonathan Combs rolled his eyes as he walked into his kitchen, barely casting a glance in Sock's direction. He opened the fridge, surveying the inside. 

“Hey, Hot Stuff,” Sock leaned over his math textbook, laying across the dining room table. “See somethin’ you like?”

Jonathan shut the fridge door with a groan. “Why are you still here?”

Sock stood up from his seat and followed his friend up the stairs, hell bent upon doing his job. “I think the more appropriate question is why are you still here?”

“Uh,” Jonathan rolled his eyes, raking a hand through his bleach-blond hair. “Because you suck at your job.”

Sock stopped short, just outside of Jonathan’s door. “I… I suck at my job? I suck at my job?” He stuttered, adjusting his hat. “Jonathan, do you really think I suck at my job?”

Jonathan just slammed his door in response. 

  
  


_Three months earlier_

  
  


Sock stood in front of the large building before him, taking in his surroundings. Now, of course some people would be, perhaps, a little shaken after being sent to live with strangers and go to a school halfway across the country, but Sock was not most people. Obviously. 

Sock had been waiting for an opportunity for a new friend since he was a child, and this provided the best chance for new friends. Most of the friends he had tried to make growing up had been somewhat put off by the rumors about Sock's... hobbies. 

The only thing that made Sock so uneasy was the thing he’d have to do in order to make new friends: talk to people. Not that he minded talking to people, he was an extrovert to the T, but he wasn’t quite sure as to make small talk. He didn't understand why or how to talk to someone without ranting about something or another.

He ran his fingers over the blade in his pocket, his only friend. The handle was worn, and soft to the touch and the steel was cool and freshly sharpened. 

“Well, Old Friend,” He said to it under his breath as he entered the school. “Here goes nothing.”

He found the office without much trouble (being tiny did come in handy at times, it was easier to dart through crowds) and pushed open the door. There were a couple of gothic teens sitting in the chairs next to the Principal’s office and a tall strawberry blonde woman at the desk. 

“Hello, sweetie,” She says to him as he approaches the desk. 

“Hi!” He gave her a big smile, but it only caused her to shirk back. He quickly closed his mouth and handed her his paperwork. “I’m new.”

She put on a pair of dainty, horn-rimmed glasses and skimmed over the file. “Okay, thank you…” She paused. “Mr…”

“Just call me Sock.” He told her, slightly cringing. 

She pointed him in the direction of the Principal’s office. “Go right ahead, he said that he’ll see as soon as possible.”

He thanked her and fixed his soft, purple skirt before entering the room, ignoring the eyes boring into his back. He hoped that the Principal would be more understanding than his last one. 

He closed the door behind him and looked around the room, it was pretty bare, other than the inspirational posters that dotted the walls. Standing up on the tips of his toes, he looked out of the broken blinds of the window, which showed the busy campus. 

The sound of the door opening made him jump, and he tripped over his own two feet, landing on his back with a soft grunt. 

He looked up, a tall man with a tuff of orange hair and a beard to match smirked down at him, hand outstretched. “Welcome to Helsinki High School, would you like a hand?”

“Sure,” Sock took it with a smile. “Thank you, sir.”

The man hefted him up with ease and gestured around. “This is my office. Have a seat.”

Sock fixed his clothes and sat on the plastic chair in front of the desk. “Thank you.”

“Gosh, kid,” The man smiled and sat in front of him. “No need to sound like a broken record. Do you know why you’re here, Mr. Sowachowski?”

“Because…” He trailed off, looking to the side bashfully. “I got expelled from my old school. And now I’m here.”

“Yeah, well,” The man checked his nails. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked, unable to keep his nervousness to himself. “Am I going to detention? Or an alternative school for what I did?”

“Oh, don’t be so desperate, kid.” He stood up and walked over to the window. Sock followed him. “I’m currently having the school renovated, everyone’s off the hook, for right now. The only one suffering is me.” The man ran a hand through his hair. 

“What?” Sock frowned. 

“This place is a mess!” He gestured out the window, where various teens were yelling and cussing at one another. “The cheerleaders and the band geeks are in the middle what it looks to be a turf war. The anime weirdos have been hanging out with the future network executives. That simply can’t be a good influence on them.”

“The anime weirdos or the future network executives?”

The man closed the blinds and buried his face into his hands. “Either!”

“So…” Sock couldn’t figure out what this had to do with him. “What’s gonna happen?”

The man turned them around, patting Sock on the back. “What’s gonna happen is I’m gonna make you an offer.”

“Oh.”

“The truth is, kiddo, you remind me of myself.” He walked them back over to the desk, snapping his fingers. 

Sock tried to imagine it, a younger, more murderous version of the man before him. “Yourself? But you’re-”

“Mr. Mephi, call me Mephi.” He interrupted him. “Please.”

Sock shrugged. “Well, if we’re gonna be all buddy-buddy about it, you can call me Sock.” 

“Alright, Sock it is.” Mr. Mephi smiled at him and gestured him to sit down again. He opened the file cabinet, flipping through it. “You’d think we’d have something better than a filing cabinet with all the money She’s been raising, but you’d be wrong.” He muttered to himself and Sock looked around the room. It was very underwhelming, to be honest. 

Sock hummed in response, stretching to see the computer to the left of his vision. It was a shitty Macrosoft model. 

“So, tell me, Sock, how did you get into the whole killing people business?” 

Sock jumped, flushing. “I didn’t kill anyone!” He said defensively, “And it’s kinda personal.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Mr. Mephi said, fishing a shoe out of what seemed like a never-ending filing cabinet. 

“It’s kinda long story.”

Mr. Mephi threw a watch over his shoulder. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

“Do you ever plan to stop responding in clever puns?”

Mr. Mephi threw him a grin. “When this place freezes over!” Then he picked out a vanilla-colored file. “Found it! So, Sock, this job I’m about to give you is kinda a big deal.” He leaned forward and his chair squeaked horribly. “You’ll be assigned to someone, a counterpart if you will.”

Sock nodded, leaning forward and making his chair make a similar noise. He winced. “Sorry.”

“Its fine, we need new chairs anyway,” Mr. Mephi waved him off. “Now your job is to haunt, bother, annoy, whatever this person until they agree to help out with the school library.”

Sock jumped up, bouncing on his heels, “You mean I get to have a friend?”

“Well, not exactly,” He was given a bored look. “If that happens, then it happens, but we honestly need more people to help out. If you take this job, we’ll forget everything that happened at your old school.”

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and feigning contemplation. “And if I decline your offer?”

Mr. Mephi didn’t bat an eye. “You won’t.”

“Well,” He smiled. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Here’s your first assignment.” Mr. Mephi handed him a file, rattling off different perks of the job. 

Sock didn’t really hear him, rather focusing on the rather handsome boy on the paper. _Jonathan Combs._ He had a bit of a cool look to him, bleach blond hair a bit of a mess in the picture, and a dark hoodie snug around him. 

Sock grabbed the ends of his hat and used them to cover his face. 

He was really, really cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't stop thinking about these gays, even though it has been literally years since the animation came out. Yes, I am trash.


End file.
